Sentimentos
by Higurashi Shizuma
Summary: Ryoga não consegue dormir, então vai atrás de Ranma. RyogaXRanma. É Yaoi, não gosta, não leia. Fic também postada no Nyah, Animespirit e aqui em inglês.


Ryoga entrou no dojo dos Tendo o mais silenciosamente que pode. Já era tarde da noite e todos estavam dormindo, exceto ele e Ranma, que estava treinando ali até aquele instante.

Lembrou-se de como viera parar ali há apenas algumas horas atrás. Tinha se perdido – pra variar – e estava andando sem rumo pela cidade, onde por acaso acabara se encontrando com Akane. Como já estava ficando tarde, a garota o convidara para passar a noite em sua casa, e, agradecido, aceitou, e ao seguirem em silencio em direção a casa dos Tendo teve certeza de seus sentimentos.

Tinha apenas carinho por Akane e nada mais. Ryoga só tinha confundido isso, pois o afeto que Akane demonstrava por P-Chan o fazia se sentir bem, pois era a primeira vez que uma garota demonstrava algo por ele. Porém finalmente entendeu que o que Akane sentia era só por seu bichinho de estimação e nunca veria sua forma humana de outra forma além de um amigo.

E ao não estar mais confuso com isso, seus pensamentos se voltavam para outra pessoa: Ranma.

Só de pensar nele se arrepiava e se repreendia mentalmente por pensar nisso. No inicio imaginou que era apenas atração pela forma feminina do rapaz, mas não era. Ryoga se pegava pensando na forma masculina de Ranma, em seu corpo, em sua voz, em seu cheiro, em seus olhos.

Nunca admitiria isso para ninguém, muito menos para o garoto em questão. Ranma era arrogante, era seu rival e zombaria dele na hora.

Quando chegou com Akane, todos o receberam bem, exceto é claro, Ranma.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele.

– Não enche Ranma – se intrometeu Akane – Eu o convidei.

Ranma bufou e murmurou insultos sob sua respiração, mas não falou mais nada sobre Ryoga, nem o provocou e nem o insultou. O que era um tanto estranho.

Depois do jantar, Ranma foi para o dojo e não saiu mais de lá. Ryoga, que não conseguia dormir, resolveu ir atrás.

Ranma treinava golpes consecutivos no ar, de costas para Ryoga. O garoto treinava só de calça e com isso teve uma bela visão das costas malhadas e suadas de Ranma. Conseguia ver os músculos se contraindo cada vez que um golpe era dado, o suor dando um brilho sedutor aos ombros largos do garoto de rabo de cavalo.

– Vai ficar aí parado a noite toda ou vai vir aqui? – Perguntou Ranma parando os golpes, mas sem virar para ele.

Ryoga corou e ficou feliz que o outro não pudesse ver seu rosto vermelho.

– E-eu só... – Gaguejou tentando dizer alguma coisa.

O garoto de amarelo desistiu, com raiva de si mesmo, e seguiu até o centro do dojo. Ranma se virou para ele, o que proporcionou a visão de seu abdômen sarado. Ryoga forçou-se a manter contato visual.

E notou uma coisa estranha. Não havia arrogância nos olhos de Ranma, nem zombaria. Era só seriedade. "_Tem alguma coisa errada com ele"_, pensou Ryoga.

O garoto de rabo de cavalo se pôs em posição de luta e o encarou firmemente, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. Por que não lutar? Por que não descarregar a raiva e frustação que viera sentindo naquele que não saía de sua cabeça?

Ryoga também ficou em posição de luta e avançou contra Ranma. Tentou socar o rosto do garoto de todas as formas possíveis enquanto avançava e Ranma recuava, desviando de todos os seus golpes. Ryoga podia ser mais forte, porém Ranma era mais rápido.

Deu um giro, levantando a perna direita e chutando em direção a cabeça do outro garoto que abaixou para desviar e levantando rapidamente, acertou um chute contra o peito de Ryoga que voou alguns metros para trás. Firmou-se no chão, aguardando Ranma que corria em sua direção.

Ranma alternava em socos e chutes e Ryoga com dificuldade conseguiu desviar. Ele recuava enquanto Ranma seguia tentando bater. Quando não havia mais para onde recuar, Ryoga viu uma brecha por entre a formação de Ranma e levantou a o braço, tentando socar o rosto do garoto, que abaixou para desviar.

Vendo oportunidade de mais espaço, ele pulou sobre ele tentando chegar ao outro lado do dojo. Porém, Ranma, rápido como era, conseguiu puxar a perna esquerda do outro garoto e com força puxou-o para o chão, fazendo Ryoga cair.

Com a perna livre, o garoto de amarelo chutou a canela de esquerda Ranma, fazendo este perder o equilíbrio e enquanto caia, Ryoga conseguiu acertar um soco no rosto dele. Porém, ele agora estava caído em cima de Ryoga, apoiando seu peso nos antebraços em volta da cabeça do garoto de amarelo e com os joelhos em volta da cintura dele.

O rosto do garoto de rabo de cavalo estava virado para lado onde o soco havia acertado. Sua bochecha direita estava vermelha. Ranma virou seus olhos azuis para Ryoga, mas não fez qualquer movimento para sair de cima dele.

Ele sabia que devia fazer algum movimento para o outro sair de cima dele, mas não conseguia. Não encarando aqueles olhos. Corou e mordeu o lábio com seu canino nervosamente.

– Ahn, Ranma...

– Cala a boca.

– Ahn? – Perguntou surpreso.

– Posso ser um tanto distraído, mas eu vejo como você me olha – Falou Ranma sério.

Ryoga arregalou os olhos e ficou mais vermelho ainda.

– E-eu n-não sei do que...

– Não sabe do que eu estou falando? – Interrompeu Ranma – Acho que se não soubesse já teria feito algum movimento para me tirar de cima de você – Zombou.

Ryoga fechou os olhos, furioso. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

– Ranma, eu... – Disse abrindo os olhos, porém foi interrompido pelo que menos esperava.

Um beijo. Ranma acabara de beijar seus lábios.

O garoto de amarelo estava surpreso, mas voltou a fechar os olhos, apreciando a sensação dos lábios do outro garoto nos seus. Ranma então pediu passagem com a língua, sendo prontamente concedido. Ryoga se surpreendeu como o quanto seus lábios pareciam ser feitos um para o outro.

Sentiu as mãos do outro passeando em seu abdômen por debaixo da roupa e estremeceu. Para não ficar parado, com uma mão puxou a nuca do outro, aproximando-os mais ainda e com a outra sentiu os músculos das costas de Ranma.

– Está com roupas demais – Falou puxando a camisa de Ryoga para cima e arrancando dele jogando em algum lugar do dojo.

Ranma passou seus beijos para o pescoço do outro, chupando e lambendo. Aquilo com certeza deixaria marcas no dia seguinte. "_Dia seguinte..."_, pensou Ryoga.

Ele não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. Não sabia se devia deixar se levar assim. Ranma provavelmente só estava se aproveitando dele para no dia seguinte esquecer tudo. "_Não, Ranma não seria do tipo que se aproveita desse tipo de coisa, seria_?"

O garoto de rabo de cavalo descia os beijos para o abdômen de Ryoga, deixando uma trilha de saliva.

"_Eu tenho que saber",_ pensou ele.

Num movimento rápido, o garoto de bandana amarela e preta puxou Ranma pelos ombros e o virou, deitando-o no chão e ficando por cima.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – Perguntou com firmeza apesar do leve rubor em suas bochechas.

– Não era o que você queria? – Perguntou Ranma.

Ryoga desviou o olhar e saiu de cima dele, sentando ao seu lado. Ranma fez o mesmo, porém encarando o outro.

– Não desse jeito – Admitiu – Você não pode estar fazendo tudo isso também só pra me agradar. O que é, achou que eu deixaria você fazer isso para no dia seguinte me humilhar e dizer que enganou um idiota?

Ranma puxou o rosto do outro para que pudesse encara-lo e disse seriamente:

– Eu nunca faria isso.

– Então por quê?

Ranma corou e foi sua vez de desviar o olhar.

– Por que... Eu também...

– Também? – Incentivou Ryoga.

– Gosto de você – Admitiu Ranma de uma vez voltando a olhar Ryoga.

– V-você e-está falando sério? – Gaguejou vermelho.

– Eu não me mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas – Falou Ranma tão corado quanto o outro.

Ryoga surpreendeu o outro e a si mesmo o beijando ferozmente. O garoto empurrou Ranma, ficando por cima e passando seus lábios pelo lóbulo da orelha dele e sussurrou:

– Agora quem está com roupas de mais é você.

Com a mão direita, Ryoga arrancou a calça de Ranma e com a esquerda puxava a nuca do outro em sua direção. Aproveitando o momento, Ranma inverteu a posições e ficou por cima, arrancando a calça e a cueca do outro, vendo seu membro ereto.

Ryoga ficou desconcertado e Ranma levemente corado, mas não parou por isso. Com uma das mãos começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, ouvindo o outro gemer.

Resolvendo provoca-lo ainda mais, Ranma começou a lamber a glande do membro do outro, fazendo-o gemer seu nome.

– Ah, Ranma...

O garoto de rabo de cavalo abocanhou o pênis de Ryoga, colocando tudo na boca e chupando ferozmente. O outro garoto colocou as mãos no cabelo de Ranma, gemendo e o ajudando nos movimentos de vai e vem.

Quando percebeu que Ryoga ia gozar, Ranma parou o que estava fazendo e o outro gemeu de frustação. Rindo de leve, falou:

– Você sabe, por mais que eu goste de você gemendo o meu nome, alguém pode te escutar.

Ryoga resmungou corado e puxou Ranma para cima, beijando-o e tirando a cueca dele, tendo visão de seu pênis ereto.

O outro se afastou e colocou dois dedos nos lábios de Ryoga.

– Lambe – Mandou.

Fez o que lhe foi pedido, deixando-os bem molhados. Ranma posicionou os dedos na entrada de Ryoga, introduzindo-os com cuidado e devagar, tentando fazer com que o outro ficasse com o mínimo de dor possível.

Quando viu que o outro já estava melhor, Ranma retirou os dedos e posicionou seu membro – que era maior que o de Ryoga – e penetrou lentamente. Ryoga mordeu seu punho, tentando impedir o gemido de dor.

Tentando diminuir a dor do outro, com uma das mãos Ranma começou a fazer movimentos no pênis de Ryoga. Moveu a cintura começando as estocadas, fazendo a dor de Ryoga viram prazer.

Gemeram juntos em êxtase. O garoto de bandana amarela e preta passava as unhas pelas costas de Ranma, puxando-o para mais perto.

– Mais... Rápido – Pediu Ryoga.

O outro fez o que lhe foi pedido, e continuaram nesse vai e vem até gozarem juntos.

Suspirando cansado, Ranma saiu de dentro de Ryoga e deitou ao seu lado, puxando-o para seus braços. Depois de um tempo para descansar, limparam a bagunça que fizeram e dormiram juntos no dojo, sem se importar com as consequências que o dia seguinte traria.


End file.
